The Administration and Development Core will be essential to the overall coordination and synergy of the three research Projects and 2 Cores. A major function of the Core will be to facilitate the exchange of data, information, and ideas between the 35 or more Botanical Research Center (BRC) scientists and internal and external collaborators. Meetings of the Internal Steering Committee will be held on a monthly basis. This Core will also organize biannual, day-long meetings with the External Advisory Committee, an exercise that has yielded valuable feedback during the first funding cycle. Previous experience has shown that frequent communications between and meetings among investigators are crucial to achieving the overall mission and scientific success of the BRC. This Core also serves as an initial contact point for inquiries from the University, the National Institutes of Health, the lay public, healthcare professionals, and the press. It disseminates general information to these groups and will also conduct targeted literature reviews for BRC members. The specific aims of this Core are to 1.) coordinate formal interactions between Projects and Cores, coordinate formal interactions between the Botanical Research Center and external entities, industrial, academic, and advisory 3.) provide general administrative support, 4.) provide biostatistics support for the basic and clinical research teams, 5.) administer the Pilot Project Program, and 6.) administer the Training and Career Development Program. A main goal of both the Pilot Project Program and the Training and Career Development Program will be to foster the research programs of junior investigators - both trainee and faculty - and encourage them to apply for external sponsored research funding. All components of the Center and the investigators therein will benefit from the services of this Core. This Core will continuously interact with and seek guidance from each of the Projects and Cores in order to optimize its support of and service to the other BRC components.